1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for improving picture quality which is used in a digital-to-analog converting part of a digital signal processing circuit in a video camera, a digital video camera, an image processing system, or the field of communication, and more particularly, to a circuit for improving picture quality by interpolating the sampling video signal of CCD image pickup device in the video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the sampling signal from a output circuit of CCD image pickup device, which is photoelectric conversion device in the video camera, has been filtered through a low-pass filter. However, there have been problems in which the complete low-pass filtering is not performed because its frequency bandwidth is wide, and in which the signal-to-noise ratio of analog signal is improved but the signal-to-noise ratio of sampling analog signal is not improved.